


These Smaller Hours

by takaraikarin



Series: These Smaller Hours [1]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Bandom, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creepy, M/M, Slight description of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 18:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takaraikarin/pseuds/takaraikarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is good with secrets and games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Smaller Hours

A Thirty Seconds to Mars fic made out of sleep depravity and dumb glee and Schadenfreude.

**Title:** These Smaller Hours  
 **Author:** Takarai Karin  
 **Fandom:** Bandslash, 30 Seconds to Mars  
 **Rating:** R for possible disturbing themes.  
 **Words:** 1.142  
 **Summary:** Jared is good with secrets and games.

Your fourth birthday is something you’d never forget your whole life. It was, your mother said, the first birthday party you had after your family moved to that better part of town. The children in the suburbs dressed differently and had alarming mountains of playthings that made you want to hide your toy box away from view. You spent your first weeks in your room, staring at the pretty birds nesting outside your window. You loved watching them and wouldn’t mind doing it forever, but your quietness alarmed your mother slightly.

The Leto boys from next door, though, had always been nice to you since day one. The younger boy Jared would start junior high in autumn, while the older one Shannon would be in eighth grade by then. But both boys took a liking to the toddler from across the lawn. Even their Labrador Rocky seemed to find you fascinating. Of course you were always frightened to death by the dog, and Shannon would always have to rein him in before scooping you up to hold. You actually believed you were too old to be held like that, but Shannon smelled like grass and cereals for breakfast, and he’d grin really big at you, checking to see if you’re okay. So you thought maybe it’s not so bad being carried after all.

Shannon yelled at Jared to put Rocky in his cage. They don’t want you to be upset on your birthday.

And now, while Shannon was always there when you can’t reach a book, or when your kite got caught in a tree branch; Jared was always there teaching you all sorts of awesome games. Jared was always full of energy. Always had some sort of project he’d want to show you. Always had some tricks up his sleeve, sneaking out of the house and roaming around the neighborhood on his bike at an alarming speed. You’d heard his mother talking to yours in a tone you only heard your mother used when she’s fussing over you being sick.

Jared had a secret hideout in the abandoned tunnel near the bridge. You had only seen the place once when Mom took you to the grocery store. He told you he shared the tunnel with creatures that walked in the shadows, and they’re teaching Jared magic in return for staying there. But it was Jared’s space and they all knew. One day when you’re no longer a baby, Jared would take you there, but it’s a promise and a secret, so you’d never tell a soul about it. Not even Shannon, when he asked, and you rarely ever say no to anything Shannon said.

You remembered balloons on that day. And too much cake that you ended up with an upset stomach and you threw up, and Mom could only look at you in exasperation.

But Jared was excitable all day, even more so than usual. There’s a determined glint in his eyes that usually means he’d be grounded before the day ends. By noon, you heard shouting from the rose bushes and saw Jared and Shannon arguing furiously. They were up in each other’s faces shouting stuff that you didn’t really understand. Jared’s fists were white-knuckled, and they were both red faced, and you never saw either of them that mad before and it frightened you. A sob left your throat as your short legs tried to get away from the scene. But Shannon seemed to hear you for he spun around, and, seeing as you’re close to tears, instantly walked closer. You were upset enough that you flinched when he neared, and Shannon’s face fell before he knelt in front of you, circling his arms carefully and held you.

He said he’s so sorry and that they didn’t mean to frighten you and he asked repeatedly if you’re fine. The familiar scent of Shannon surrounded you and you sniffed against his shoulder before nodding and putting your arms around his neck so he could pick you up. Shannon was making soothing noises still when you opened your eyes and saw Jared. And Jared was still red in the face, his hands still in fists, and the hardness in his eyes kind of makes you want to bury your face further on Shannon’s neck.

You wondered if Jared hated you now for some reason.

But late in the night, late enough that you can already hear the owls waking up and hooting, the smaller hours as Mom said, you heard a knock on your window and saw Jared climbed inside through it. You stared in awe and wondered how it’s possible that he didn’t fall.

He gave you the present he was too angry to give today, whispering that he knew you’d like it. He’d seen you looking at it and just knew you’d want it for your birthday, he said.

‘You said you wanted them, right?’ Jared said, smiling as he opened the box.

It took a while for you to figure out what the stack of feathers and broken lines were supposed to be. When you did figure it out, you screamed.

The bird nest outside your window was empty this morning, and the occupants were scattered on your floor now, white feathers tainted in red. And you screamed and screamed until your Mom came running through the door. Jared was already out of your room when she scooped you up from your bed and tried desperately to comfort you.

There was no talk about what happened after that. You mom dragged your bed to the guestroom let you stayed indoor for as long as you wanted. Shannon came around with ice cream and never mentioned Jared once.

He’d heard snippets after that Jared won’t be entering the city’s junior high come autumn after all, and he was gone by summer break, as your Mom prepared you for elementary school.

It was years before you got to meet Jared again. He’s wearing ratty clothes that the older crowd seemed to find really cool these days, a duffel bag in hand. His hair had darkened into complete black now, much like Shannon’s, and when he looked up and his gaze caught yours, the familiar intensity in them robbed your breath away.

You’ve had your growth spurt in the summer and at sixteen you’re not quite a squirt anymore, but Jared’s eyes made you feel small, juvenile, and your palms are all clammy now.

He turned to you, his stride graceful as he stopped before your porch.

‘Hey, kiddo,’ he whispered, voice as much a secret as nights spent crying, the image of dark rooms and whiteness and redness beneath your eyelids as you closed your eyes.

It didn’t stop you legs from taking a closer step.

‘Hey,’ you breathed.

Jared smiled the exact same way he did at thirteen.

 

**Stop.**

**A/N:** Ahahahahah. Note to self: your sanity just decreased. Again. Anyway, the pic I use in the banner is a photograph of the lake near my house that I took nearing dawn. It was a pretty awesome photo hunting session. And it matches the mood of this crazy-ass thing, so clearly it was meant to be =)


End file.
